Efeito Colateral
by Steph's
Summary: Quando um dos pilotos se muda para uma nova casa, tentando fugir de uma vida estressante, nem imagina os estranhos acontecimentos que estão por vir. Haveria algo errado ou ele que estaria ficando louco? Não tem yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaração:** Gundam Wing não me pertence... Td que eu queria ter era um gundam, pra explodir pessoas chatas e professores q faltam nas aulas ou só passam transparência... 

Antes de começar, vou avisando que esse fic foi uma idéia mto loka minha mas num tem nada a ver com o filme de mesmo título (q por sinal eu nunca assisti) e é baseado num outro filme.

**Capítulo 1 – Um vulto no espelho.**

Ano 197 d.c.

- Negócio fechado então, senhor. – Disse o corretor de imóveis. – É uma bela casa. No entanto, um tanto quanto modesta, não acha?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu prefiro assim.

- Então ótimo, senhor Quatre.

Talvez estivesse procurando se isolar um pouco de seus problemas, talvez quisesse sossego. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, a idéia de morar sozinho em uma casa menor, em um lugar tranqüilo parecia bastante convidativa. Com o final da guerra o ex-piloto do gundam Sandrock agora lidava com negócios de família e era uma influência importante na política da colônia em que morava. Nos últimos tempos sua carga de trabalho havia aumentado muito e por isso tinha comprado aquela simpática casa, que estava desocupada a uns dois meses, na esperança de conseguir relaxar um pouco sem empregados em volta dele o tempo todo. Os seguranças permaneceriam, mas do lado de fora. Seria arriscado demais ficar sem eles.

O corretor de imóveis, famoso por atender clientes exigentes, se agilizou e sem demoras arranjou toda a papelada, liberando o imóvel rapidamente e logo o garoto pôde se mudar. Agora era sua primeira noite ali e ele estava sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão e cercado por caixas de mudança que faziam sua sala parecer uma zona de guerra. Cansado por causa da mudança resolveu não arrumar as coisas naquela noite e como sabia que teria de trabalhar a semana toda, já havia se conformado com o fato de que aquelas caixas acampariam ali mesmo por uns dias.

Ligou a televisão no noticiário noturno, que não era um programa exatamente um programa muito interessante, mas era melhor do que a programação dos outros canais. Um repórter que Quatre já tinha visto algumas vezes apareceu com seu olhar usual de psicopata e como sempre, criticando o trabalho de várias pessoas. Naquela noite entretanto, a ênfase de suas críticas, idiotas na opinião de muita gente, estava nos projetos mais recentes da família Winner e do trabalho do próprio Quatre, a quem o repórter se referia de maneira depreciativa.

- Que cara mais chato, como gosta de por lenha na fogueira. – Reclamou ele sozinho. – Só sabe criticar mas não propõe solução alguma.

O garoto mudou de canal a fim de esquecer dos seus problemas.

- Novela não...

Mudou de novo.

- Big Brother 56, credo...

Mudou outra vez.

- Um filme que não me interessa... Desisto.

O árabe desligou a televisão. Era tarde da noite e ele tinha de acordar cedo no dia seguinte pois tinha uma reunião. Olhou para o relógio da sala. Os velhos ponteiros apontavam quase 1 hora da manhã. Quatre se levantou do sofá desanimado. Sentia-se cansado, mas ultimamente estava sofrendo de insônia e sabendo que ficaria rolando na cama um bom tempo antes de adormecer, não se sentia muito empolgado.

Preparou-se para encarar a dura batalha para conseguir dormir. Largou as roupas sobre uma cadeira, amassadas mesmo. Estava cansado demais para se preocupar com a aparência destas na manhã seguinte. Passou na frente do espelho ao lado da porta e viu seu reflexo, vestido em roupas debaixo também amassadas. Pensou consigo mesmo que estava com um aspecto deprimente e se deitou na cama. Só então se lembrou que tinha deixado a luz do quarto acesa. O quarto era razoalvemente grande e o interruptor ficava no outro lado, entre a porta e o espelho.

_Que droga, só pra eu ter de levantar..._

Irritado por ter esquecido de algo tão comum, ele se dirigiu ao interruptor e quando passou na frente do espelho teve a impressão de ter visto um vulto. Voltou os olhos para o reflexo e viu sua própria imagem. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Atrás dele parecia estar uma mulher de cabelos compridos, negros e lisos. Quatre se virou rapidamente para trás, assustado. Não havia nem sinal de qualquer pessoa ali. Tornou a olhar para o espelho e desta vez viu somente seu próprio reflexo. Ele podia ouvir seu coração bater agora. E batia apressado. Quatre concluiu que a falta de sono estava começando a causar problemas. Apagou a luz e deitou-se novamente, pegando no sono horas depois.

**N/A:** Ok, isso foi só o começo e preciso saber se vcs tão gostando. Não é exatamente meu estilo por isso quero saber se tá interessante. Por favor, deixem reviews... Peço que façam críticas construtivas (ou seja, sem xingamentos, ameaças e sem ofender a mãe dos outros hehehe). E antes q eu me esqueça, desculpa pelo cap tão curtinho... Tchauuuu!


	2. Novas Aparições

Declaração: OK, vcs já sabem! Mas se querem que eu repita, pela 8921649862 vez, tá bom! GW num é meu e num encham o saco!

Tina-chan: Se vc gosta de suspense vai gostar deste. E sinto mto, mas não foi em 'A Revelação' q eu me inspirei, mas se quiser dar outros palpites, vá tentando! E vlw pelo review!

Tatiana: Opa, tá mais pra suspense desta vez. Cara, eu vi o Chamado, mas não foi nesse filme q eu me baseei. Mas se fosse a Samara, aí sim ia ser assustador... hauhauhaua Vlw pelo review!

Pime-chan: Sim, o Quatre é o principal. Eu gosto de escrever com ele e achei q ele era perfeito pra essa história. Até pq se eu escolhesse o Heero, ele ia encher de tiro as paredes do apartamento inteiro... hehehehe! E a mulher do espelho, bom... continue lendo. Hehehe Vlw pelo review!

**Capítulo 2 – Novas Aparições**

Dois dias depois o garoto já havia esquecido a estória do espelho. Com todo o trabalho que tinha acumulado, vultos não eram um motivo pra se pensar em cima. Agora estava em casa novamente, pensando em toda a papelada que tinha de revisar antes de dormir. Já era quase meia-noite, ele não tinha conseguido se livrar do trabalho ainda e desta vez estava com sono.

_"Que coisa... Se eu deitar, não vou conseguir dormir, mas só porque tenho trabalho pra fazer estou ficando com sono..."_

Ele colocou uma panela no fogo e ficou encarando por um longo tempo aquela água que insistia em não entrar em ebulição e permanecer em seu estado líquido. Queria tomar um café para ficar um pouco mais acordado. Não costumava a tomar café antes pois não gostava muito, mas do jeito que as coisas andavam estava criando o hábito. Finalmente as bolhas se formaram e o vapor subiu pelo ar. Quatre começou a passar a água pelo coador e percebeu que não tinha caneca nenhuma perto. Virou-se para a mesa procurando uma, quando se deparou com uma mulher parada em pé, a meio metro de distância dele. Seus cabelos compridos e negros caíam emaranhados por cima de seus ombros, sua pele era anormalmente pálida e ela o encarava com uma expressão séria. A sensação da água quente sobre seus dedos lhe desviou a atenção por um instante e ela desapareceu.

- Droga! – Gritou ele, colocando a mão debaixo da torneira e abrindo-a.

Tornou a percorrer os olhos pela cozinha mas estava sozinho. Não havia nem sinal daquela aparição estranha porém, o fato de que havia coseguido ver mais do que um simples vulto desta vez era perturbador. Sentia seu coração bater rápido e seus dedos onde derramara água quente começavam a doer.

"_Que ótimo... Estou ficando maluco..."_

Duas semanas depois, em uma estrada movimentada que comunicava todos os cantos daquela colônia, um ônibus sacolejava a mais de três horas sem parar. Entre seus passageiros estavam dois garotos, que conversavam animadamente. Na verdade, um deles falava animadamente enquanto o outro ouvia calado, discordando com a cabeça de vez em quando.

- E aí os caras conseguem escapar antes do lugar explodir. Você devia ver esse filme, Trowa. É muito bom.

- Não gosto muito de filmes assim, Duo. – Respondeu ele.

- E que tipo de filme você gosta? Aliás, mudando a pergunta... Quando foi a última vez que você foi no cinema? – Perguntou Duo.

- Não me lembro.

- Você já foi num cinema alguma vez? Não! Nem responda... Quando nós chegarmos na casa do Quatre nós podemos ir ver algum filme. O que você acha?

- Não sei se o Quatre vai ter tempo.

- Qual é? Nós vamos passar dias lá, duvido que ele fique ocupado o tempo todo. – Falou Duo.

Trowa se virou para a janela e viu uma placa enferrujada à beira da estrada indicando que estavam perto de seu destino. Passados mais alguns minutos haviam chegado na rodoviária. Duo reclamava com o motorista, que não conseguia encontrar sua mala enquanto Trowa procurava por Quatre. Logo viu o amigo vindo na direção deles, ao mesmo tempo que Duo vinha carregando sua mala, ainda reclamando sozinho.

- Oi amigos, fizeram uma boa viagem? – Perguntou o árabe.

- Até que sim, e aí cara? Como vai? – Perguntou Duo, largando a pesada mala no chão sem parecer se importar muito com o que estivesse dentro.

- Vou bem, obrigado. Estou um pouco cansado, mas tudo bem. Tenho um carro esperando, venham comigo.

Quando chegaram, Duo e Trowa largaram suas coisas nos quartos e foram para a sala a fim de poderem conversar. Fazia bastante tempo que não se falavam pessoalmente.

- É verdade, temos que ir ver um filme um dia desses. As coisas estão meio corridas essa semana, mas semana que vem eu vou ter mais tempo e podemos sair. Ei, são quase quatro e meia! – Falou Quatre, se levantando do sofá.

- Você tem algum compromisso hoje, Quatre? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Não, não. Já volto. – Respondeu o garoto, pegando um frasco de remédio na estante e sumindo pela porta da cozinha.

Voltou com um copo de água, tomou um comprimido e largou o frasco na mesa ao lado do sofá.

- O que é isso que você está tomando? – Perguntou Duo.

- Nada não, eu tenho andado meio cansado, o médico mandou tomar isso aí. – Respondeu o garoto meio desconcertado.

Antes que tivesse tempo de mudar de assunto, Duo pegou o frasco pra olhar o nome do remédio.

"_Ele não vai saber o que é isso mesmo..." - _Pensou Quatre.

- Isso não é um anti-psicótico? – Falou o garoto, olhando espantado pra ele.

"_Maravilha... Ele sabe..."_

- De onde você conhece esse remédio? – Perguntou o árabe, ainda muito surpreso.

- Meus vizinhos tinham um filho esquizofrênico que tomava um monte de remédios. – Começou ele. – A mãe dele que sempre contava dos remédios diferentes que ele tomava. Mas o garoto era um doido varrido, começava a gritar no meio da madrugada e saía correndo, quebrand t...

- Obrigado, Duo. – Disse Quatre, fazendo uma voz sarcástica.

- Ei, calma! Eu não quis dizer que você é doido! – Respondeu o piloto do Deathscythe, agora pensando que tinha falado mais do que devia. – Mas por que você está tomando um negócio desses?

- Eu já disse, tenho andado meio cansado e não consigo dormir a noite.

- Mas então você não deveria tomar algum outro remédio, como um calmante ou algo assim? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Pois é, Quatre. Isso é medicação pra quem tem surto-psicótico. Você não tem nada disso, não é? – Perguntou Duo.

O outro não respondeu. Duo e Trowa se encararam por um instante, pensando no que dizer.

- Ei, não faça essa cara! Você não é louco nem nada, fale o que está acontecendo! – Exclamou Duo, começando a ficar preocupado. Principalmente porque o amigo não respondeu de novo.

- Quatre, conte o que está havendo, nós não podemos te ajudar se você não explicar.

- É, nós somos seus amigos, você pode contar pra nós.

O piloto do Sandrock deu um longo suspiro, sentindo-se incomodado. Mas eram seus amigos, não podia culpá-los por quererem saber o que o atormentava.

- Eu ando cansado e começo a ver coisas que não existem. Sempre me assusto e aí desaparece. – Falou ele finalmente, com cara de que o fazia a contra-gosto.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Perguntaram os dois, quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada demais, no entanto eu sempre me assusto. Não sei por quê.

- E esse remédio aí, tá fazendo efeito? – Perguntou Duo.

- Só faz três dias que estou tomando isso. Me dá dor de cabeça e enjôo, mas acho que está começando a fazer efeito agora. – Disse ele.

- Pelo menos isso... Mas cara, fala sério! Você deve estar mesmo cansado, pra começar a ver coisas. Já ouviu falar em férias?

- Não tenho tempo pra isso, Duo. Férias agora, decididamente não... Mas, se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria de falar de outro assunto.

- Tuuudo bem! – Falou Duo, naquela sua voz engraçada que todos já conheciam bem.

N/A: Ok, agora vai começar a ficar legal... Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Este fanfic é curtinho mesmo e vai ter 6 capítulos só, mas eu espero que agrade a todos. E só por brincadeira, vou lançar um desafio. Vamos ver se alguém adivinha em qual filme ele é baseado. Mas dêem o nome em português q o original eu não sei. Hehehehe... Gente, quero reviews! Por favor, aquele botãozinho roxo ali embaixo! Isso! Esse mesmo! Não, não deixe pra outra hora! CLICA LÁ E DEIXA REVIEW! AGORA! huahauhauhaua Tchauuuu!


	3. Mais Visitas

Declaração: Gundam Wing não me pertence... por enquanto... Muahahahahahaha! Q tosqueira ¬¬'...

Tina-Chan 0: É isso aí, mais dois na trama. Os outros? Ah... que outros? Hehehe... Num vai ter grande participação mas o Heero ainda aparece. O Wufei não vai dar as caras neste fic, já aviso. Qto ao filme, não é A Casa Maldita, nem Casa Amaldiçoada (apesar de eu ter adorado). E Espectro eu não vi... Continue tentando e vlw pelo review!

Kitai Relena: Odeia yaoi? Então vai gostar dos meus fics, pq eu tb não curto. E eu tb gosto mto do Quatre. Realmente, tem pco fic com ele como principal... Vlw pelo review!

Tatiana: Bom, não era desse fic q eu tava falando, era de um q na época eu não tinha terminado ainda. Mas nesse ele participa mais da história tb. Assim q eu terminar de postar esse, posto o outro. E qto ao filme, não é mto conhecido, não... Vlw por deixar review!

KEL: Logo eu posto o resto, não esquenta... e que bom q eu tou melhorando o estilo... hehehehe! Vlw pelo reviewww!

**Capítulo 3 – Mais Visitas**

Sangue, sangue, muito sangue, escorria pelo chão, estava frio... O ar estava frio... o chão, insuportável de tão gelado... Sangue escorrendo pelo chão frio, estava ficando escuro, cada vez mais escuro...

Quatre acordou. Tinha tido um sonho estranho e agora não conseguia lembrar direito o que acontecia. Só conseguia se lembrar de que havia muito sangue e que estava frio e escuro. Com medo de ser atacado pela insônia outra vez, ele se revirou sem abrir os olhos.

"_Que horas será que são? Nem vou olhar... Com a sorte que eu tenho devem faltar 2 minutos pra tocar o despertador..."_

Antes que adormecesse novamente, uma sensação desagradável lhe tomou todo o corpo. Ele se revirou mais um pouco, puxando as cobertas mais pra cima e descobrindo os pés. Então sentiu alguma coisa gelada encostar nele, como uma mão que segurava sua perna. Sentou-se bruscamente na cama e se deparou com a mesma mulher que vira antes, mas desta vez sentada perto dele, segurando sua perna com a mão gelada e, agora que acordara, com mais força.

Duo e Trowa foram acordados por um berro no meio da madrugada. Reconhecendo a voz de Quatre, levantaram-se e foram correndo até o quarto onde ele dormia. Duo escancarou a porta e acendeu a luz. Quatre estava sentado na cama, com uma expressão apavorada, respirando rápido e com dificuldade.

- O que aconteceu? – Gritou Duo entrando no quarto, seguido por Trowa.

- Aconteceu de novo! Eu achei que essa porcaria de remédio servisse pra alguma coisa mas parece que não serve! – Gritou Quatre, nervoso.

- Mas o que foi que você viu pra te deixar tão nervoso? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Não foi sonho não? E tente se acalmar ou vai ter um treco, cara! Não tem nada aqui.

Quatre se levantou e foi olhar pela janela enquanto se recuperava do susto.

- Eu sei que não tem nada, mas é desagradável acordar alucinando. – Disse ele. – É melhor eu voltar a dormir, tenho coisas para fazer amanhã...

- Quer que deixe a porta aberta? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Se você quiser, a gente fica de olho por aí. – Falou Duo.

"_Deixar a porta aberta... Como se eu fosse criança..." – _Pensou o árabe, infeliz.

- Não precisa, Duo. Eu não vou sair correndo por aí quebrando tudo, mas quanto a gritar no meio da madrugada, acho que já não posso mais garantir. – Respondeu irritado.

- Calma cara! Você está cansado, é só isso! Se parasse de torrar os miolos trabalhando e descansasse um pouco isso iria passar. – Disse Duo, arrependido por ter falado do vizinho doido. Lembrou-se de que o garoto agora estava internado no hospício e jurou a si mesmo que não comentaria isso com Quatre.

No outro dia, Quatre saiu logo cedo para ir trabalhar e passou o dia todo fora. Quando o telefone tocou, as 5 e pouco da tarde, ele ainda não havia voltado. Considerando que qualquer um que quisesse falar com ele sobre coisas de trabalho ligaria para seu celular e não para sua casa, o último lugar onde ele estaria durante o dia, Duo assumiu que não haveria problemas em atender o telefone ele mesmo.

- Alô! Oi, Sally! Tudo bem? Aqui é o Duo! Eu e o Trowa viemos passar uns dias aqui. O Quatre? Bom, ele anda meio estranho, acho que está trabalhando mais do que devia. É? Tá certo, pode deixar que eu falo pra ele. Tchau.

- Sobre o que ela queria falar com Quatre? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Ela disse que ligou pra confirmar que vai passar aqui amanhã para entregar alguns papéis e conversar com ele.

- Mas Quatre não disse nada.

- Ele deve ter se esquecido... Do jeito que ele anda é uma surpresa que se lembre de trocar de roupa antes de sair de casa...

Trowa lhe deu um olhar de reprovação.

- É, eu sei o que você quer dizer. "Fale isso pra ele e ele te mata". – Reclamou Duo.

No outro dia, Quatre tinha ido trabalhar de novo quando Sally chegou. Estavam conversando sobre alguns problemas com a construção de novas colônias e Sally se lembrou que ainda não tinha perguntado do árabe.

- Deixando esse assunto de lado agora, você tinha me dito que Quatre estava meio estranho, por quê? – Perguntou ela.

- Eu não sei se nós deveríamos falar disso, o Quatre mesmo não queria contar pra nós... – Falou Duo, meio sério.

- O que foi? Não tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Sally é médica, ela deve entender disso melhor do que nós. – Falou Trowa.

- O que há de errado com ele?

- Tá, eu explico, mas se possível não diga a ele que contamos pra você. – Disse Duo.

Sally os encarou intrigada. Sabia bem que o árabe estava trabalhando muito ultimamente e estava sob estresse.

- Estão começando a me deixar preocupada.

- É porque nós também estamos preocupados. – Disse Duo. – O Quatre não tem estado nada bem. Ele disse que começou a ver coisas, além de que não dorme direito a noite.

- Ele está tomando remédio pra isso, mas parece que não está fazendo muito efeito. – Completou Trowa.

- Que remédio?

Duo pegou na estante o frasco de remédio e entregou à Sally, que se surpreendeu.

- Mas isso é um anti-psicótico! E é um remédio é forte! Deveria resolver qualquer problema comum... Aliás, que tipo de coisas ele disse que vê?

- Não sabemos, ele não disse. – Falou Trowa.

- E são muito freqüentes essas alucinações?

- Acho que não. Estamos aqui a três dias e ele só teve problemas na noite do dia em que a gente chegou.

- Pode me explicar que tipo de problemas, Duo?

- Bom, nós acordamos no meio da madrugada com ele gritando. Fomos até o quarto dele e o encontramos sentado na cama, com cara de quem quase foi atropelado por um avião... Ele disse que tinha tido um sonho estranho e quando acordou, teve alucinações de novo. Eu queria saber o que foi que ele viu, pra deixá-lo daquele jeito. Parecia apavorado...

- Mas ele está tomando esse remédio direito? Isso tem um horário, para manter uma concentração ideal do medicamento no sangue.

-Parece que sim. – Falou Trowa.

- Ok, então isso parece ser mais sério do que pensei... Com uma medicação destas ele não deveria ter problemas. Se está tão instável não deveria ir trabalhar. Vou ficar aqui e falar com ele quando voltar. Sinto muito, mas terei de dizer que me contaram.

- Fazer o quê... Acho que ele não vai ficar muito feliz, mas pelo visto não há outra saída.

N/A: Nossa, como tem diálogo nesse cap... não saiu bem como eu queria mas dexa quieto... e tou vendo q o povo tá se esforçando pra descobrir em q filme q me baseei. Se ninguém acertar eu mando umas dicas no próximo cap. Agora, gente, por favor... reviews hein? Agradeço a todos q sempre deixam review e para aqueles q se escapam de fininho... OMAE O KOROSU! Hauhauahuahua FUI!


	4. Uma Possível Explicação

Declaração: E se eu disser que GW é meu? Hein? Hein? Vão me processar por causa disso? Qual é, todo mundo sabe que GW não me pertence... E se quiserem me processar, eu num tenho grana nenhuma, por isso seria perda de tempo...

Tina-Chan 0: Qual é, não desista ainda! Alguém tem de acertar q filme q é... No final deste cap vou dar umas dicas. E q bom q o suspense tá indo bem, pq não é exatamente meu estilo, tinha medo q ficasse chato... Vlw pelo review!

Saiyo: Ih, foi mal, mas não é a Chave Mestra... E eu tb adorei esse filme, é mtoooo massa! E o fic tá curto pq eu não tinha mta história pra enrolar, então se fosse longo ia acabar ficando chato... Vlw pelo review!

Tatiana: Nossa, 13 fantasmas é mto legal, super engraçado! Mas tb não é esse... Mas não desanime! E vlw pelo review!

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Possível Explicação**

Quatre chegou uma hora mais tarde e os dois amigos ficaram apenas imaginando a cara que faria quando soubesse que Sally estava a par de tudo.

- Oi Sally, fez boa viagem? – Perguntou ele, largando a pasta em cima da mesa e tirando os sapatos.

- Sim, obrigada. As novas naves são bem mais rápidas que as que eu estava acostumada.

- É, eu ouvi falar dos novos modelos. Parece que são muito bons.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto, tem algumas coisas que quero conversar com você.

- É sobre aqueles documentos? Eu acho que posso dar uma olhada naquilo amanhã, eu termino meu trabalho um pouco mais cedo e...

- Aquilo pode esperar, eu quero saber de você.

- De mim?

Quatre encarou seus amigos, já desconfiado de que teriam comentado seus problemas com ela. Duo se fingiu interessado no teto e Trowa nem se alterou. O árabe imaginou que Sally entenderia melhor o que estava acontecendo mas mesmo assim não sabia se ficava feliz por causa disto.

- Duo e Trowa me contaram que você não tem se sentido muito bem.

- É que estou meio cansado...

- Entendo que esteja sobrecarregado de serviço, mas isso não justifica começar a ver coisas.

- Eu sei... Mas eu estou tomando remédios pra isso. – Resmungou ele.

- Da última vez que esteve alucinando, estava tomando esse remédio a quantos dias?

- Três dias. Agora parou, finalmente começou a fazer efeito.

Quatre desabou sobre o sofá, não muito convencido do que acabara de dizer. Será que o remédio estava mesmo funcionando?

- Com três dias de medicação, isso já deveria estar sob controle. Você pode me dizer que tipo de coisas você vê? Pode parecer bobagem, mas isso também é importante.

- Pessoas. Na verdade é uma só, sempre a mesma. – Respondeu ele, desistindo de esconder qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse melhor cooperar.

- Você conhece essa pessoa?

- Não.

- Como ela é? É um homem, uma mulher?

- É uma mulher, parece ter uns vinte e poucos anos.

- Ela fala com você?

- Não. Mas ela me pegou pela perna duas noites atrás. Eu senti uma mão gelada na minha perna, abri os olhos e lá estava ela de novo.

- E então?

Quatre ficou quieto. Sally percebeu que ele não se sentia muito a vontade para continuar mas insistiu na pergunta.

- Eu gritei, o Duo e o Trowa vieram e acenderam a luz. Então ela sumiu.

- Mas você só vê ela quando está sozinho?

- Só. Todas as vezes que ela apareceu eu estava em casa e sozinho.

- Ok, é melhor que você descanse a partir de agora. Diga que está doente e tire umas férias.

- Se eu tirar férias com a desculpa de estar tendo alucinações, aquele repórter chato que sempre fala de mal de mim vai ter a matéria de sua vida: "Quatre Raberba Winner se ausenta do trabalho alegando delírios."

- Diga outra coisa, não precisa se explicar. Não é que você precise apresentar atestado para não ser demitido, não é?

- Acho que você tem razão... Mas e você, Sally? Vai ficar nesta colônia agora?

- Eu não tenho nada planejado, ia pegar um transporte de volta.

- Se quiser pode ficar aqui, tem espaço.

- Mas você acabou de chegar! Eu durmo na sala e você fica com o meu quarto. – Falou Duo.

- Pelo menos fique essa noite, pra você não ter de fazer duas viagens no mesmo dia. – Disse Quatre.

Embora tivesse coisas pra fazer, Sally resolveu ficar. Queria ter certeza de que o garoto já estava melhor. Achava estranho que ele tivesse problemas assim mesmo sendo tão jovem e queria ficar de olho nele mais um tempo.

No outro dia de manhã, os quatro estavam tomando café na mesa da cozinha quando Quatre se levantou para buscar a correspondência e logo voltou, com um punhado de coisas na mão. Ele se aproximou da mesa olhando alguma coisa no jornal e quando levantou a cabeça deu um gemido parando no lugar onde estava e encarou a cadeira vazia entre Duo e Trowa. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para ele. O piloto parecia estar em pânico, não se mexia nem falava nada. Passados poucos segundos ele deu uns dois passos pra trás.

- Fique longe... – Disse ele.

- Quatre não tem nada aqui! – Disse Duo.

- Não chegue perto... Pare, vá embora!

- Quatre, olhe pra cá! – Disse Sally.

Foi inútil. Ele deu mais alguns passos para trás até tropeçar em alguma tranqueira que provavelmente não deveria estar largada no chão e bater a cabeça na parede. Apesar de não ter sido uma pancada muito forte pelo menos serviu para fazê-lo desviar a atenção do que quer que estivesse vendo. Quando se recuperou do tombo, olhou em volta como que procurando o que quer que o tivesse assustado, mas pareceu não ver mais nada.

- Você viu a mulher de novo? – Perguntou Duo.

- Eu vi! Eu nunca tinha conseguido ver ela direito, ou estava escuro ou era muito rápido mas agora eu vi claramente.

- Você conhece ela?

- Não. Ela estava toda cortada, suja de sangue... Parecia morta, aliás só podia estar morta, parecia estar se decompondo...

- Tá legal, você está começando a me assustar, Quatre. – Resmungou Duo.

- Quatre, o que quer que esteja causando isso está na sua cabeça, você precisa entender o que está contecendo. – Disse Sally, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

Quatre se sentou numa cadeira que ela apontava e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, pensativo.

- Sei que ela não é real, não estou louco a esse ponto. – Reclamou ele, finalmente. – Mas não sei explicar.

- Fique aí e respire fundo. – Disse Sally, colocando a mão na testa de Quatre. – Não está com febre, mas você bateu a cabeça com força, não se levante. Trowa, pegue gelo por favor.

- Ei Quatre, se você sabe que isso é coisa da sua cabeça por que tem tanto medo dessa mulher? – Perguntou Duo.

- Ela veio na minha direção, eu fiquei nervoso...

- Nervoso? Acho que o melhor termo é apavorado! Você nem escutou o que a gente disse... Não precisa se assustar tanto, alucinações não comem seu cérebro nem nada assim, sabia disso?

- Eu sei, Duo. Não consigo evitar... Sempre fico com medo quando vejo ela, não sei explicar por quê. Ela... ela não faz nada, mas só de vê-la eu me sinto mal.

- O medo é coisa da sua cabeça, do mesmo jeito que as alucinações. – Disse Sally. – Você deveria voltar a falar com seu médico.

O ex-piloto do gundam Sandrock explicou que se voltasse a falar com o médico, este iria querer interná-lo. Definitivamente, esta não era um opção.

- Como sabe, ele disse isso?

- Disse que se o remédio não resolvesse eu poderia ir me tratar em uma clínica. Em outras palavras, vai me trancar num hospício...

- Eu não acho que isso seja necessário. Acho que você precisa mesmo é de um bom descanso e que não deve ficar sozinho. – Falou Sally.

- Desculpe, eu estou dando muito trabalho a vocês.

- Está tudo bem. Eu andei pensando no assunto... Alguém na sua família sofre de algum tipo de crise psicótica? Talvez esquizofrenia?

- Nunca fiquei sabendo de nada assim.

- Será que isso não poderia ser algum efeito colateral do sistema Zero? Você e o Heero foram os que mais usaram ele. – Perguntou Trowa.

Todos voltaram-se para ele. Quatre sentiu-se agradecido. Era a primeira explicação possível que não indicava que ele estivesse com um parafuso a menos.

- É possível. – Disse Sally. – Não sabemos o que o Sistema Zero era capaz de fazer com a mente de quem o pilotava. Mas nesse caso o Heero deveria ter tido problemas também. Ele usou o Sistema Zero ainda mais vezes do que o Quatre.

- Por que não falamos com ele? – Perguntou Duo. – Já sei, eu vou ligar pra ele e perguntar.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto, prefiro não ouvir isso. – Disse Quatre.

A idéia de escutar o outro contando à outra pessoa sobre tudo aquilo não lhe agradava. Ainda mais a Heero, que provavelmente apenas concluiria que ele havia pirado.

- Trowa, vá com ele, fazendo favor. – Disse Sally.

- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. – Disse Quatre, incomodado com tanta preocupação.

- Eu acho que tenho que discordar, Quatre. – Falou Trowa.

- Tudo bem, obrigado por se preocuparem tanto comigo, mas não vou pôr fogo na casa nem nada assim, não precisa tudo isso...

- Vou usar o videofone, tá Quatre? – Perguntou Duo, fingindo que não ouvira o comentário.

- A vontade. – Respondeu ele.

Duo dirigiu-se ao videofone, sentou numa cadeira e começou a discar.

_Cara, faz tempo que eu não falo com o Heero... _

N/A: Olá a todos! Espero q estejam gostando e peço desculpas novamente pelo excesso de diálogo e por qq outra coisa, como cap curto, erros de gramática e o q vcs encontrarem. Como eu prometi anteriormente, é hora das dicas do filme em q baseei o fic. Kevin Bacon faz o personagem principal; foi lançado nos EUA em 1999; o personagem principal começa a ver "coisas" após uma sessão de hipnose. Ok, espero q isto baste pra vcs. Até mais, galera! E msm q não saibam q filme é, deixem reviews, hein? Nada de escapar de fino! Fui!


	5. Outra Alucinação

Declaração: Argh! Se vc quiser uma declaração q vá ler as dos outros capítulos!

Poly-chan: Pois é, né? Um fanfic q EU escrevi onde nada explode e ninguém leva tiro... realmente, nem parece q foi escrito por mim... E não é a Lagoa Azul, mas sabe q até q esse filme podia dar uma boa história? Huahauahuahuahauahuahuahua (pco sarcástica eu...) Vlw pelo review!

Saiyo: Q bom q vc tá curtindo! E vc já deve saber msm... eu vou revelar no final do cap, para aqueles q ainda não pesquisaram na internet q filme é... uahuahuahauhauauahauahu! Vlw pelo review!

Tatiana: Procurou no google? Q sacanagem... uhauahuahuahahauaha! Não faz mal, acho q não é um filme mto famoso msm... E aliás, vc acertou. Mas se vc gosta dos meus fics fique de olho q assim q esse acabar tem mais esperando. Vlw pelo review, hein?

**Capítulo 5 – Outra Alucinação**

O videofone na casa de Relena tocou por alguns segundos e logo alguém atendeu.

- Olá! Tudo bem? – Falou Duo, ao ver a garota na tela.

- Duo! Estou bem, obrigada. E você como está?

- Estou bem, obrigado. O Heero esta aí?

- Está sim, um momento. Eu vou chamar ele.

Ela se levantou e depois de uns 5 minutos Heero apareceu.

- Sim? – Perguntou ele, sério.

Duo e Sally perceberam que não seria muito fácil falar com ele sobre o assunto. Ele continuava o mesmo de sempre.

- E aí Heero, amigão! Quanto tempo, tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Duo.

- O que você quer?

- Quero saber como você está, ora. Você nunca entra em contato com a gente, tem estado bem, sente-se bem, quero dizer?

- É claro que estou bem, por que não deveria?

- Aaaiii... Como é difícil conversar com você...

- Se é só isso que você queria, eu tenho coisas pra fazer.

- Ei, não desliga, eu preciso falar com você!

- Então fale.

Vendo que se não parasse de enrolar o outro provavelmente desligaria na sua cara, Duo resolveu contar alguma coisa, sem ligar nada a Quatre.

- Tá legal, é o seguinte. Nós achamos que o Sistema Zero pode ser causador de alguns efeitos colaterais e como você foi quem mais usou esse sistema, eu queria saber se você não andou sofrendo alucinações nem nada.

- Não.

- Mesmo? Não andou vendo nada estranho?

- Não.

- Nada que desaparece quando você olha direito?

- Não.

- Ou talvez vultos?

- Não.

- E quem sabe...

- Quatre está sofrendo efeitos colaterias por causa do Zero? – Perguntou Heero.

"_Caramba, estou começando a achar que ele lê minha mente..." – _pensou o americano.

- Eu não disse isso, Heero...

- Mas você está ligando da casa dele.

- Bom...

- E está evitando ir direto ao assunto.

- Eu estou, é?

- Está.

- Droga, é mesmo difícil conversar com você.

- Qual é o problema com Quatre?

"_Que seja, é melhor eu contar tudo de uma vez..."_

- Nós achamos que devem ser efeitos colaterais do Sistema Zero...

- Qual é o problema com Quatre? – Perguntou Heero outra vez, usando seu olhar ameaçador costumeiro. Toda aquela enrolação estava deixando-o zangado.

- Ele anda vendo coisas, tendo alucinações. Simplesmente entra em pânico quando isso acontece, é muito esquisito. Ele está tomando um remédio para surto psicótico mas isso ainda não se resolveu. Sally, eu e Trowa achamos que isso pode ter sido causado pelo Zero. – Explicou Duo.

Heero permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes pensando e continuou.

- Eu utilizei esse sistema mais vezes do que o Quatre e posso lhe assegurar que não tive nenhum surto psicótico.

- Mas você já não era muito normal antes...

- Heero, isso não quer dizer que você também tenha sido afetado. – Disse Sally. – Você poderia ser menos sensível aos efeitos do Zero, ou talvez não tivesse tido tempo suficiente para apresentar algum problema. É melhor tomar cuidado.

- Se vocês acham que isso é culpa do Zero por que não procuram o Howard? Ele não estava trabalhando com você, Sally? – Perguntou Heero.

- Mas o Howard participou da construção do Tallgeese, não do Wing Zero. – Falou Duo.

- Mesmo assim, ele entende disto melhor do que nós. – Disse Heero.

- Eu vou tentar entrar em contato com ele, então. Mas acredito que tenha que voltar para a base pra isto. – Disse Sally.

- Tá certo, então eu vou desligar agora... a gente se fala por aí Heero! – Disse Duo.

- Liguem ou mandem um e-mail, dizendo como ficou esta estória.

- Pode deixar. – Responderam os dois.

No final daquela tarde, Sally pegou um transporte deixando os outros sozinhos. A noite chegou e todos foram dormir, deixando suas portas abertas apesar de Quatre insistir continuamente que não era necessário. Por volta de três da manhã, o garoto acordou de um novo pesadelo. Recusou-se a abrir os olhos para o caso de estar alucinando novamente e começou a se lembrar do sonho. Era bem mais claro desta vez. Um assassinato.

Ouviu uma voz murmurar alguma coisa em um dos outros quartos. Aliviado, reconheceu a voz como sendo Duo, que aparentemente estava falando dormindo. Resolveu se levantar e tomar um copo de água. Se tivesse novas alucinações azar. Não podia ficar se escondendo o tempo todo. Levantou-se bruscamente esperando ver alguma coisa, mas não viu nada.

Seguiu para a cozinha e bebeu um pouco de água. Estava sem sono outra vez. Foi olhar pela janela que dava para o quintal, com algumas plantas e um gramado mal-cuidado. Fazia tempo que não cortava a grama, esta estava um pouco alta. Ficou observando a noite lá fora até sentir sede novamente. Foi para a cozinha pegar mais água e ia voltando até a janela, pensando no sonho que tinha tido. Nele, aquela mesma mulher que ele sempre via era assassinada e enterrada por um homem, mas ele não se lembrava de muitos detalhes. Foi então que chegou à janela e viu a mesma mulher. Ela estava parada no quintal, seu corpo aparecia pela metade, saindo do chão e ele sentiu o medo lhe tomar conta como das outras vezes, no entanto pior. Sentiu-se paralisado, não conseguia sequer distansiar-se da janela ou deixar de olhar para aquela figura. Ela o encarava com uma expressão de agonia, diferente de sua expressão séria de antes. Lentamente começou a afundar no chão, e desapareceu.

Quatre conseguiu finalmente se mexer, suas pernas amoleceram e ele caiu sentado no chão. Não sabia por que, mas queria ir até onde a tinha visto. Aquela mulher, alucinação ou o que fosse parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa. Ele queria saber o que havia ali, não fazia idéia do que poderia ser, mas descobriria.

N/A: Olá pessoas! Quase acabando este fic... O próximo cap é o último. Agora, bem q podia ter mais review, hein? Eu sei q tem gente lendo, eu vejo vcs! Muahahahaa! Tá, não liguem... Só caprichem aí, eu quero ver se conseguem somar 5 reviews pro próximo cap e aí eu posto o último uma semana mais cedo. Q tal? E qto ao filme, é "Ecos do Além" ou em inglês, "Stir of Echoes". Até agora não tava tão parecido com o filme, mas o sexto cap vai ser. Gente, até mais e obrigada! Fuiiiiiiiii!


	6. Mistério Resolvido

Declaração: Blábláblábláblá...

Ae, gente? Q isso? Eu peço um número maior de reviews pra um cap e ganho o menor número desde o começo do fic? Tá, acho q não pressiono mais ninguém, parece q não funciona... Mas pra quem ainda tá lendo... lá vai o próximo cap...

Tina-Chan 0: Uia! Desculpa te fazer esperar tanto, mas finalmente tá aqui o último cap. Quero uma opinião depois hein? Me fala o q vc achou do final q eu fiz. Vlw, hein? Brigadão e até o próximo fic!

Tatiana: É, os reviews não foram mtos, mas deixa quieto. Tem mais um fic meu esperando e outro em processo de criação (q por sinal tá ficando beeem legal). Me deixa uma opinião sobre o final desta história depois, pode ser? Vlw msm! Brigadão e até o próximo fic!

**Capítulo 6 – Mistério Resolvido**

Quando Duo e Trowa acordaram na manhã seguinte e foram procurar Quatre, o encontraram cavando com uma pá no quintal. A julgar pelo tamanho do buraco, já estava fazendo isso a algum tempo.

- Quatre, você ficou maluco? O que raio você está fazendo? – Perguntou Duo.

- Cavando. – Respondeu ele, sem se incomodar em parar para conversar com os dois.

- Eu percebi que você está cavando... Queria saber por quê! – Reclamou o outro.

- Boa pergunta.

- Boa pergunta? Ótima pergunta! E agora, a resposta!

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Pare com isso, o que espera encontrar cavando deste jeito? – Perguntou Trowa a Quatre, enquanto tentava convencer Duo a parar de gritar.

- Respostas. – Respondeu ele, ainda cavando e quase jogando terra em cima de Duo.

- Ei! Olha onde você joga essa terra! Não é só porque você tá imundo que pode me sujar também! E largue isso um pouco, pelo menos pra falar com a gente!

- Eu não posso parar ainda e...

- O que foi? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Eu acertei alguma coisa dura.

- O quê? Um fóssil de dinossauro? – Perguntou Duo, sarcástico.

- Não sei. – Respondeu Quatre, començando a limpar a terra em cima e em volta do que parecia um grande baú de madeira.

Os outros dois o ajudaram a puxar a caixa pra fora. Não havia cadeado nesta, nem nada. Também não parecia muito antiga.

- Uau... Cabe uma pessoa dentro deste troço... – Falou Duo, com uma expressão de quem não estava gostando muito daquilo.

Antes de destravar a grande peça de madeira, Quatre deu uma boa olhada. De alguma forma ele já sabia o que ia encontrar lá. Puxou a tranca e um cheiro horrível empestiou o ar. Ali estava um cadáver em decomposição, todo espremido dentro daquele baú e parecia estar assim há pelo menos alguns meses.

- Ah! Mas como? – Gritou Duo. – Como você sabia que isto estava aqui?

- Eu não sabia. – Respondeu Quatre. – Acordei de madrugada de outro sonho e vi ela pela janela, parada aqui. Era como se quisesse me mostrar que havia algo embaixo da terra.

- Melhor fechar isso antes que alguém veja ou sinta o cheiro e chamar a polícia. – Falou Trowa.

Os três cobriram os rostos com suas blusas e fecharam a caixa novamente.

- E o que vamos dizer aos tiras? A medicação do nosso amigo não faz efeito e ele vê fantasmas que mostram a ele onde seus corpos foram enterrados? – Perguntou Duo, sarcasticamente.

- Podemos dizer que estávamos cavando para construir uma piscina no quintal e encontramos isto por coincidência. – Respondeu Trowa.

- Será que cola? – Perguntou o outro, incrédulo.

- Acho que sim, o quintal é grande. – Falou Quatre.

Enquanto isso, em uma colônia nada perto dali...

- É verdade o que está me dizendo, Sally? – Perguntou Howard.

- É sim. Quatre não está nada bem.

- Bom, isso poderia sim, ser um efeito do Sistema Zero. Mas quero falar com ele sobre isso, quando foi a última vez que o viu?

- Faz mais de dois dias a última vez que falei com ele. Mas não está sozinho, Duo e Trowa estão com ele.

- Bom saber... Vamos ligar para ele pelo videofone.

Ligaram para a casa dele e quem atendeu foi Trowa.

- Olá Trowa, como estão as coisas? – Perguntou o engenheiro.

- Acho que vai ficar tudo bem agora.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Sally, intrigada.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – Gritou Duo, aparecendo ao lado de Trowa.

- No quê? – Perguntaram Howard e Sally ao mesmo tempo.

**- **Nós acordamos ontem e encontramos o Quatre cavando um buraco no quintal. Parecia que tinha derretido os miolos de vez... E aí adivinha? – Falou Duo, com voz de que não gostava nada da situação. – Ele encontrou um baú de madeira e dentro tinha um corpo...

A informação surpreendeu os dois.

- Um corpo? – Perguntou Sally. – Não me diga que era a mulher que ele via!

- Aí é que fica ainda mais estranho. Nós chamamos a polícia, os detetives identificaram o corpo e mostraram pra gente a foto da mulher antes dela desaparecer. Mas o Quatre disse que nunca tinha visto ela.

- Nunca tinha visto!

- Não era a mesma que ele via quando estava alucinando. E mesmo depois dos policiais levarem o corpo, prenderem o cara que eles já suspeitavam antes e que só não tinham prendido por falta de provas, ele teve uma alucinação de novo.

- Com ela? – Perguntou Howard.

- É. Eu e o Trowa estávamos assistindo televisão na sala, o Quatre estava tomando banho. Daí a pouco escutamos ele gritar, como na noite em que chegamos.

- Mas você não achava que ele estivesse vendo um fantasma ou coisa assim, não é Duo? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Qual é? É no mínimo estranho. É muita coincidência.

Howard deu uma risada e todos o encararam sem entender.

- Acho que eu tenho uma explicação. – Disse ele finalmente.

- Ah, o salvador da pátria... – Brincou Duo.

- O que ele vê é mesmo uma alucinação causada pelo Zero e não um fantasma. O Zero tem a capacidade de fazer com que o piloto preveja o que seu adversário vai fazer, não é?

- É, eu lembro disso. – Disse Duo.

- Quatre deve ser mais sensível aos efeitos. Ele ficou sensibilizado e estava tendo alucinações referentes a um acontecimento passado da casa.

- Mas isso não é prever o futuro. Isso já aconteceu.

- Mas aconteceu num tempo diferente. – Disse Trowa.

- O que Quatre fez foi captar a mensagem do que aconteceu na casa, e sua mente criou essa mulher, que não é a mesma que foi assassinada, mas transmitiu a mensagem. De certa forma, inconscientemente ele sabia do que tinha acontecido. – Falou Howard.

- E por que ele ficaria tão apavorado cada vez que via ela? – Perguntou Sally. – Ele disse que não conseguia evitar.

- Ele está captando ações, fatos, emoções, tudo misturado de maneira desordenada. O medo que sente é a emoção que ele captou, é inconsciente, por isso não consegue controlar.

- Então é por isso que eu só a vejo quando estou nesta casa? – Perguntou Quatre.

Ele estava parado na porta, ouvindo a conversa desde o começo apesar dos outros só terem notado sua presença agora.

- Isso mesmo. – Disse Howard. – Não quero lhe causar transtornos mas sugiro que vá morar em outro lugar ou isso não vai passar.

- Pode deixar. Já pensei em começar a procurar. Acho que vou para a casa de uma das minhas irmãs por enquanto. Quero sair daqui o quanto antes.

Poucos dias depois, o garoto foi embora. Mudou-se para uma casa parecida mas nova em folha, um lugar com o menos de história possível. As alucinações pararam. Segundo Howard, essa capacidade de captar coisas que aconteceram anteriormente deveria ir desaparecendo com o tempo. Na verdade já era reduzida quando teve aquelas alucinações, por isso estas não eram muito freqüentes. Depois de tantos problemas o garoto deu um jeito de reduzir sua carga de trabalho e as coisas retomaram sua rotina normal, sem mais acontecimentos estranhos, alucinações, fantasmas ou como você quiser chamar.

- FIM -

N/A: Tá, o final tá brega... eu sei... Sei lá se vcs gostaram, mas lembrem-se q suas opiniões influenciarão meus próximos fics, então se vcs gostaram, amaram, odiaram ou simplesmente quase dormiram lendo, mandem um review dizendo. Só pra eu ter uma idéia do gosto da galera... Vlw pelo apoio da galera q deixa review e pra quem não deixa... tá, vlw por terem lido pelo menos... Até mais galera! Mais um tempo e tou postando o próximo fic, então até lá!


End file.
